Orphan Girl
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Chichi and her brother become orphans and Bardock adopts them.But what if Goku and Chichi fall in love when they are now almost brother and sister?Please I suck at summaries.R&R!
1. Little Frowner

Story: Orphan Girl  
  
Chapter one: Little Frowner  
  
Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
A/N: Hey people I got bored and I made this little fic up and its AU ok! And if you don't like stories with no happy beginning or ending then too bad! But if you do like GCC then keep reading!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nothing fortunate ever happened to her or her sibling. They were always thrown forwards and backwards. From one house to another. You see she and her sibling were an orphan ever since a murderer had come and killed their father then their mother was drowned in a rather shallow pool. But the day that they were told that they were orphans and they were to live with a man who they did not know of, they would never forget. Since their parents were filthy rich then that meant that they had written a will. And the will was that if they were to ever die they were to be given to the richest person in the city and that when the oldest sibling Mark was finally of age then he would inherit the money. However to their misfortune the will also read that if Mark died then when Chichi was of age then she would inherit the money. But if Chichi died then all the money would go to their relative who also lived in the city. More like in the old and dirty part of the city. Their relative was their aunty. Aunt Beth or the executor. She was nicknamed the executor because of her favorite hobby: Executing her pets. This drove a shiver down Chichi's spine whenever she thought about all the money going to Aunt Beth who would most probably buy more pets and execute them.  
  
"Don't worry Chichi; Aunt Beth won't inherit the money." Mark tried to comfort her as if reading her thoughts. Chichi simply nodded. Chichi didn't really like talking about their aunty. They were in a bus and they were to get out at Scarfe st which was where their new foster parents would be. Once it was at Scarfe st they thanked the driver and got out and walked to the house which was numbered 32. They took one look at the house and knew that this was the right house like in the will. It was a mansion and it certainly looked very clean. It looked like not a single dirty person had come even past the fence of the house. They decided to walk carefully on the driveway as if making sure they didn't pollute even the ground. They reached the door and were about to knock when the door flew open and something or someone bumped into Chichi almost knocking her over.  
  
"Oh sorry!" said a boy about a year older then Chichi. He had a very odd hairstyle. His hair went everywhere and he wore a sensible white suit. "I did not see you."  
  
Chichi simply nodded. "How do you do?" she said as politely as possible and she tried to curtsey but she looked rather silly. The boy laughed. He bowed.  
  
"Fine thank you." He replied. "My name is Son Goku, I am the son of the well known rich father, Bardock." Goku said. "May I show you in?" he said. Chichi and Mark followed him in. Chichi stared in awe at the beautifully decorated house and at how clean it was. Goku laughed at Chichi. "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked her. She nodded.  
  
Chichi and Mark met their new foster parents immediately. The father looked like Goku and the mother was-  
  
"The bank lady?" Mark whispered to Chichi. She giggled. Goku showed them to their rooms and along the way they met two other boys named Turlus and Raditz.  
  
"Who in the name of Kami are you?" Raditz said rudely pointing a finger in Chichi's face. Chichi frowned.  
  
"This is Chichi and Mark, the orphan's father adopted." Goku said. Chichi frowned even more as Tulrus and Raditz stared at her clothes with distaste. She wore a pink dress that reached her below her knees. She wore a purple ribbon that held her hair back.  
  
"You're a frowner!" Tulrus said pointing at her face. "I'll call you little frowner, because you are so little and you frown too much-" SMACK! Mark had gotten so mad at Tulrus he punched him as hard as he could in the face! But it didn't hurt Tulrus too badly. He was just shocked. Then he got mad.  
  
"You bastard!" He yelled.  
  
Goku took them away quickly.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Goku said once they were out of earshot. "He'll tell father for sure."  
  
"Let him do that." Mark said crossing his arms on his chest. He turned to Chichi and told her something in a different tongue. "ihc yrrow ton od." He said. Chichi nodded while Goku looked confused.  
  
"tnac i." she answered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
IMPORTANT READ PLEASE!!!  
  
Ok that is the end of chapter one! Please things may sound weird but please review! I have a contest! If you can tell me what the orphan siblings said then I shall allow you to be one of the main characters in this story unless you don't want to! Please review!  
  
Chibi_Chichan 


	2. Punishments

**Title:** Orphan Girl  
  
**Chapter 2:** Punishments  
  
**A/N:** SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! ::bows:: I NEVER thought I'd get 9 reviews! Please! Don't hurt me! ::ducks as shoes, vegetables, fruits and anything reviewers can throw at her, are thrown at her:: Well, at least I updated right? Anyways, read and review as always!  
  
---  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
Chichi looked up from her breakfast cereal, glancing over at her brother Mark who had his head down and was reading a thick book about pirates but really he was listening to the conversation behind him.  
  
"Yes father, he punched me."  
  
Chichi frowned but continued to eat her breakfast not daring to say a word. There was silence, Chichi hated long silences and she was just bursting to say something.  
  
"It wasn't Mark's fault!" she blurted out. "It wasn't-"  
  
"Young lady, is it not rude to talk with a mouth full?" Bardock snapped. Chichi flushed, bowing her head and continuing to eat her breakfast. This time it was Mark's turn to frown. Bardock turned to look at him. "Did you?" he simply asked. Mark stayed silent, but nodded his head not daring to turn around and look at him.  
  
"But-"  
  
"My dear! Did I not say it is rude to talk with a mouth full?" Bardock asked her.  
  
"My name is Chichi, and I DON'T have a mouth full!" Chichi said hotly. Bardock paused, blinking. Mark slapped himself on the forehead muttering how stupid she was. Raditz whistled in the background, Goku sighed shaking his head and Tulrus smirked at her idiocy.  
  
"Dear, take a seat." Bardock said calmly. Chichi, who had been angry at the time did not realise she had stood up. She blinked a few times and realised she was standing and flushed while taking her seat. "Now, Mark. You and Chichi will be visiting Aunt Naih and her two daughters Lucy and Maline, and her son Yuuke as a punishment." Bardock said. Goku had a look of terror on his face.  
  
"But father!"  
  
"Do be quiet Kakkarot." Raditz said laughter heard in his voice.  
  
"Yes, shut up Carrot-head!" Tulrus said with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
Chichi didn't understand, all she knew was that if Goku was scared, and if Tulrus and Raditz thought it was a joy that it was their punishment, then it must be a terrible place!  
  
And Chichi was right.  
  
Aunt Naih lived with her children in an old mansion in the middle of a forest.  
  
"Spooky." Mark spoke as he stepped out of the car, his breath turning into vapour. Chichi had to agree that this was the spookiest house she had ever seen, nevertheless she was going to be brave and be as kind as she could be.  
  
Stepping forward, Chichi heard the car drive away and a rush of fear came over her. How were they going to get back home? Or what was supposed to be called home. But, Chichi summoned up all her courage and knocked three times on the front door.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Hello?" whispered Chichi, knocking again. Still there was no answer.  
  
"Hmm...maybe they don't know we're here." suggested Mark shrugging. When Chichi was about to knock again the door suddenly swung open on its own accord. "Cool..." muttered Mark stepping into the house.  
  
"No, not cool..." muttered a terrified Chichi stepping into the house as well. She looked around the house expecting to see it old, rusty and covered in cobwebs. Chichi let out a gasp of surprise. The house was so beautiful and clean in the inside. It looked so new and welcoming. But Chichi still felt oddly cold, but completely ignored the feeling. She felt like she was at home.  
  
In the one place she never expected...  
  
---  
  
So...what do you think???? Please review and I swear I'll update!!! 


End file.
